Aliens: The Colony
by Rainbowturtle69
Summary: After a Colony in the Terminus System goes dark a team a spetres go in to find out what happened but find something much dangerous. 'something waits in the dark for you are you strong enough to face your fears because this is far worse.
1. Eternal Life

It has been years; five to be exact since the Reaper invasion, A war that took the lives of millions away from their family and friends, including one of our bravest commander. As you all know Alex J. Shepard gave her life to ensure the destruction of the reaper threat so that life in the galaxy would thrive. Her sacrifice preserved the lives of many in the galaxy.

With the reapers gone the galaxy fell into peace but that peace was short lived. It would soon be replaced with chaos and death. Even though the galaxy wasn't in jeopardy yet but there was still something that lurked in the shadows and waits ever so patiently for its time, for the time that its prey to be foolish enough to find it, by accident of course.

And by the time you know what is happening you're already. For this creature knows no boundaries, feels no regret, it knows not how to reason. It only knows chaos.

And chaos has to start somewhere.

Far off in the edge of the Terminus system lays a lone colony on a newly discovered planet, Titan. The colony of Vita Aeterna, which means eternal life in the earth language of Latin flourishes from a mere 50 people to staggering 5 hundred. The planet seemed to have a very large amount of resources be used to help the worlds of the galaxy.

As the mining began all seemed to be going smoothly but as everyone knows the deeper you go the more complicated things get. Complicated was the least of their worries.

"Ah, why the hell did you stop drilling!" screamed a tall dark skinned man.

"The drill is jammed, sir" answered a salarian.

The dark skinned foreman rubbed his temples. "Then get it working again isn't that why we pay you."

The salarian quickly got to work on the jammed piece of machinery along with a few qurians. The few worked tirelessly to get the machines running again while the foreman sat on a loose rock that lay to the side of the giant drill.

The foreman wiped the sweat from his brow. "Geez, we've only been mining on this god forsaken planet for 3 months and things are already turning to shit."

"Never trust technology" said a deep voice behind the foreman.

The dark man turned to see a large krogan standing behind him. The krogan had been sent by Clan Urdnot to help oversee the mining and act as head of security.

"It'll eventually fail you" continued the krogan.

As the krogan finished the machine roared back to life and began drilling again. The foreman smirked and began to walk forward. He didn't make it more than a few feet before the drill began to shake franticly and make a high pitch screech but fortunately stopped before anyone got hurt. A loud clang and a puff of black smoke shot from the engine compartment signaling that the drill wouldn't be working again without heavy repairs.

The large footsteps of the krogan could be heard behind the furious foreman. The krogan stopped right next to the foreman easily towering over the tall man by at least 2 feet. And what the krogan said only added to the fire that built in the man.

"I told you so" the krogan said amused and continued to walked forward

The dark man gritted his teeth and was about to riddle his employs with insults of how useless they were but before he could the familiar sound of the salarian called out "Hey boss you might want to check this out."

The foreman quickly came over to see what was so interesting to the salarian. To his amazement he found a wall covered in carvings. Every inch of it was covered. The human traced his fingers along the wall cravings. Some of them looked like a spider with a tail. While others looked like a worm but the one that caught the foreman's eye the most was the center craving. It was the largest of the stone pictures and the most detailed it resembled a serpent like creature with a large smooth head and long tail. The species was completely unknown to any of the workers.

On the outer edge of the wall was a hole that was large enough to fit the krogan that was with them.

"At least the drill kind of did its job" joked the salarian.

The human was not amused but remained silent and poked his head through the large hole. The krogan did the same. After a moment the krogan finally spoke.

"I should tell the battle master about this." The krogan said referring to the leader of the krogan, Urdnot Wrex.

"Hold on a minute. You don't have anything to report on yet and from what I heard you're leader doesn't like his time wasted." Protested the human.

The krogan grunted but remained knowing that the human was right. If he went and reported back to the chieftain and nothing important was found he would yelled at for wasting his time.

"Okay but if we find something we will head back." Demanded the krogan

"Okay, okay, we got a deal" smiled the human

The human pulled a flashlight off his waist and started to crawl inside. This surprised the salarian.

"What are you doing?"

The foreman dropped down the edge of the hole in the wall, half his body disappeared behind it. The human turned and bent down, shining the flashlight towards the salarian.

"I'm going exploring and you two are coming with me." The black man said pointing at the krogan and salarian.

The krogan even though had a bad feeling in his gut and his gut was never wrong stepped in front of the hole. He shrugged the feeling away began to crawl through while the salarian continued to protest.

"Shouldn't we head back and tell them what we found?"

Again the foreman bent down and spoke to the salarian.

"Like I told the krogan we don't have anything to report on so stop being a little bitch."

"I am not a female dog!" shouted the salarian

The man sighed "that was a figure of speech back on earth. So are you coming or no?"

The salarian hesitated before speaking again "what about the drill?"

The foreman pointed the flashlight at the qurians and they instantly got the meaning and began the trek back to base camp. The human looked back at the salarian "anything else?"

The salarian was about to protest but didn't began to make his way through the hole. As the Salarian made it to the other side He noticed that the room he was about step into was ancient. It seemed like no one has been here for a very long time, a century or maybe even a thousand years.

The salarian hesitated before jumping down the ledge. It was a high drop but the ground didn't look like it would hold.

"Do you think it'll hold?"

The dark man shined his flashlight in the eyes of the salarian. "There's a 400 pound krogan I think it'll hold you"

The salarian was still hesitate for a moment but eventually stepped down. The salarian took baby steps so that his weight was evenly distributed. This annoyed the foreman.

"Come on. It's completely safe"

The foreman jumped to demonstrate that it was in fact safe. The shocked look on the foreman's face was the thing the salarian saw before they all went crashing through the floor.

"You just had to jumped" groaned the krogan

"What!?" I thought it would hold." The foreman said who had picked himself off the ground dusting the dust off his clothes.

"I knew this was a bad idea" cried the salarian.

"Shut up!" the krogan and human said in unison. A faint smile rose on both their faces.

The trio looked around the room. Even less light made it through this massive room. The foreman looked at floor the floor above. It was at least 15 feet above them. At least the foreman had his flashlight. It made it possible to go deeper into this ruin.

"There's no going back that way" the krogan pointed out.

"Yeah I guess we should try and find a way out" the foreman suggested pointing at an open corridor.

"What?! We're going further in. I say we wait here" the salarian opted.

The krogan and human looked at each other, paused and then began to laugh hysterically. The salarian wasn't amused and the foreman noticed.

"Oh wait you're being serious"

"Yes' I'm being serious. It's the most logical way to proceed."

The human thought about it for a second then finally spoke. "Well you can stay but we're going. Come on" the dark man said and motioned the krogan to follow which he did.

"Fine"

The foreman didn't say anything instead started walking taking the only light source with him. There sat the salarian alone in the dark, by himself, in an unknown ruin. Great…

The human and krogan continued to walk for 10 minutes before they finally found another room. This one was a circular room and in the center laid 3 fleshy pods like things. The foreman pointed the light on them. The 3 pod we're open and looked dead.

"What are those?"

The krogan didn't have an answer but planned to find out. He walked forward and stuck his face near the one of the pods and sniffed.

"Anything?"

The krogan turned his head and faced to human. "All I can tell you is it smells bad"

That's when a spider like creature crawled out of the pod and was about to pounce on the unknowing krogan.

"Look out" warned the foreman.

The krogan turned towards the pod again and saw the spider creature but before he could react it jumped latching on his face. It released a pheromone that could knock out a large human. To the amazement of the face hugging creature the krogan stayed standing. So the spider creature released the pheromone a second time. This time the krogan dropped. By the time this had happened a second creature had left its pod and latched onto the terrified human. This one looked different compared to the other one. It looked like it was more important.

"I hate that guy" vented the salarian "I mean who does he think he is? I'm far more intelligent and I have far more skills then he does."

The salarian was going to continue his rant but the sound of scurrying feet got his attention.

"Who's there?"

There was no answer just silence.

The salarian focused his large eyes and peered in to the darkness but he couldn't see anything.

"Hey if you're trying to scare me it's not going to work" the salarian said referring to the foreman.

There still was no answer but instead the sound got closer and closer.

"Okay stay where you are" you could sense the fear that was coming off the poor salarian.

That's when it hit his foot. The salarian jumped but noticed it was only a rat like creature.

"You scared me little guy"

The rat stood on his hind legs sniffed the air and ran away.

"I must have scared it too" chuckled the salarian and for some he decided to look behind him and that was what the rat creature was truly scared of. The third face hugging spider.

The spider got the salarian by surprise giving it the opportunity to latch itself to him. The salarian was instantly knocked out and lay unconscious to allow the spider to lay the embryo in his chest.

**Several hours later**

The salarian woke up gasping for air. He coughed and noticed the face hugging spider was dead but his throat was sore. That's when an intense pain emitted from his chest. You could hear the sound of bones cracking. The salarian grabbed it and it did it again and again until finally his chest exploded. The last thing the salarian saw a small head sticking out his chest before it all went black.

A light skinned man hid behind a crate as some Bile Suns Mercs opened fire on.

"So much for a warm welcome." The young spectre said.

The experienced solider knew to wait for them to reload before returning fire. The sudden silence was his queue the light skinned man whipped around the crate and with his vindicator he brought down the five Mercs before they finished reloading.

He looked around the room and figured his job was done here was done he brought his fingers to his ears and spoke.

"This is Lieutenant James Green and my job is down"

"Already?" a female voice answered back

James smiled at the sound of his friend, Amy fisher. "It was only the Blue Suns it's not like they're trained or anything" he feigned being serious.

"But they are James"

"Oh really then I'm just that good then"

Laughter could be heard on the other side of the headset.

"What?" James asked

"Nothing?"

James would have fought it but he just wanted to get some shut eye. He might of have been able to do this op quickly but that doesn't mean it didn't make him tired.

"Whatever then just come and pick me up."

"Okay and James there's another mission for you but this one you'll be part of a team."

"Did I hear you right, part of a team?"

"I know but this comes from the higher ups I have no control over it."

"Well shit"

**A/N this is the first chapter to my aliens/mass effect stories I hope you all enjoyed it. I'd like to thank SomeGuyOverHere because without one of his stories I'd never down this.**


	2. The Team

The Team

The light skinned Spectre rolled his aching shoulders and neck. James, a young man sat in the mess hall with a few other Alliance soldiers, who'd whisper the deeds of youngest human Spectre. James just smiled at sight of this. He never grew tired of it, all the smiling faces, the pretty girls and the pay wasn't bad either.

James might have been a spectre but he still had a commanding officer since he was still part of the Alliance military and was aboard the SSV Atlantis a frigate class was his home.

James rolled his neck again.

"Sore" a female voice said behind him.

The spectre turned to see a girl with dark blue eyes, long streaks of blonde hair one of the prettiest girls he ever known, Amy Fisher. She was also the one that briefed him on all his missions before he was sent.

"A little bit" James smiled and continued to roll his shoulders and neck.

Amy chuckled and sat next to the tired spectre. "well remember i have another Op for you so don't get comfortable"

"I know; you would think I'd get a little time off after i just decimated a Blue Suns' base... single handed i might add." James said feeling proud and ever so cocky.

Before amy could say anything a deep raspy voice of someone who had to many cigarettes. "some spectre you are." it grunted

James turned to see a tall light skinned man standing behind. James quickly analysed him. His face was emotionless with a scar running the diagonally across it. His body was broad and strong and being covered in midnight blue armor.

James finished analyzing the man and smiled " And who may you be my ugly friend?"

The man rolled his neck and James could clearly see even more scar running down his neck. "Captain Jack Carter and I'm the leader of spectre team Blacklist"

James shot right into a salute. Amy saluted as well but not before cracking a smile.

"Sorry for the rude introduction, sir." James said trying to save his own ass.

The Captain didn't give James the time of day and began to walk away. he stopped and turned his head "get your sorry ass to the briefing room before i kick it there."

James dropped his salute and began to double time it to the briefing room while the Captain took his sweet time. he could hear Amy's laugh while running. "Damnit" James mentally putting himself down himself. James had slowed down to a walk before he entered the room that was filled with talking and an obnoxious laugh. When he entered the room it fell silent as 3 pairs of eyes gazed at him in silence a Human, Turian and an Asari all stared at him.

"well who the bloody hell are you?" said a woman who clearly had a Scottish accent.

James hesitated for a moment only a moment but this gave the blonde haired Scottish women a chance to speak again "I think he might be special or we broke him." she said looking at the Turian. they instantly both began laughing. At least James found out who had the obnoxious laugh.

The Cobalt blue Asari rolled her eyes and stood up " Sorry about them. they have the minds of children." she said looking over to the Two over grown children who had now started a petty argument about who was funnier.

"I'm surrounded by morons" the asari said rubbing her temples."

James frowned slightly and finally spoke"I think i know you feel."

"You do?" the Asari said growing interested.

By this time the Turian was in a head lock with the woman shouting "say uncle."

"yeah"there was a slight hesitation "I had 2 brothers that were pretty much the same thing."

"Had?" the blue woman probed.

James stared blankly at the blue woman. he didn't expect to even bring up his family. for goodness sakes he didn't even know her name and she was already probing into his history, his life... his mind.

James just continued to stand there staring at the Asari who quickly understood that he wasn't going to answer.

"sore subject"she said

"yeah, i guess. i don't really talk about them much."

The asari raised an eyebrow. She knew something was up for an instant his facial expression were like everyone else, happy anxious nervous but when i brought his family it went dark and filled with grief. that was gone quickly I'm lucky i even noticed it. he did a very good job at hiding the emotion he didn't people to see.

the Asari thought for a moment and was about to say something before being cut off by the booming voice of their commander.

"Listen up Ladies!"

This caught the attention of the entire squad James was the only one who saluted no one else did. They didn't see a reason behind it, they were all Spectres. James noticed this and dropped his salute and decided to just listen instead.

The captain walked to the front of the room and looked directly at James.

"Let me introduce the newest addition to the squad Lieutenant James Oliver."

The rest of the looked at him. they tried to get a first read on the newest member of their tiny little deformed family.

"now that we know you let me introduce them"

The Captain looked to his left towards the blonde "that loud mouth pain in the ass is Alison Wells. She's our Heavy."

Alison smiled " that was beautiful i think i might cry but you left something out" her tone changed to serious "you left out sarcastic." Alison said before laughing.

The captain sighed and moved on "that ugly bastard over there is Larnus Ebolos. He's our tech specialist."

"Hi i'm Larnus" The Turian said

"he knows that the captain just said it. Geez this is why i give you so much shit." Alison said mocking Larnus.

Larnus opened his mouth to protest but was cut of by the Captain "Cut that shit before i stick the tip of my boot where the sun don't shine"

Both of them stayed silent and Alison had a cheesy grin slapped on her face.

"okay, the Asari over there is our recon, Tevlerra Novain."

"Its just Tev" she said as she stuck out her hand for James to shake it. He shook it since she was the only one to provide a hand to shake.

"I went through your file" the Captain said grabbing James' attention. "it says you know several marital arts and languages."

"Is that so? We just have to test that out now don't we." Alison said winking at James.

"I guess so" James said approving her challenge.

The Scottish girl almost jumped out of her seat with excitement.

"Cut that shit" the Captain said scolding his team.

They all instantly focused their eyes on him. He seemed to have kind of power of them. That and he was their superior.

"okay, we're heading to a Colony of Vita Aterna. its on a recently discovered planet named Titan."Said the Captain as a map of the planet popped up in front of them.

From what the team could see. It was red, small and didn't look like it could sustain life. Captain Carter continued.

"the colony has been dark for the last 2 days and now they want us to investigate."

The Turian spoke up is this a hostage situation?"

"We don't know but we should prepare for anything."

Larnus leaded back in his chair since his question was answered.

"before the colony went quiet we did receive one transmission" Carter said as he pushed a button.

A black screen appeared and you could her the faint cries of a woman.

"help us! Is there anyone getting this!" the woman screamed frantically but grew silent all of a sudden.

Everyone edged closer to the recording trying to hear anything from it.

"It's Here" the woman on the recording whispered.

A loud thump emitted from the recording and then you heard the women scream once more and then silence. Static rang from the tape and it ended. The captain began to speak but James swear he heard something.

"Captain, rewind the tape to right before the women screamed.

He did what he was told and rewound the tape to right before she screamed and James heard what he heard before a low hissing that was barely audible. Everyone was confused and didn't know what to think of it but they knew it was dangerous.

"what was that?" Tev spoke

"i don't know but if that is what is killing our colonist then we find it and send it to what ever god it believes in."the captain said sticking his had in the middle of them all.

"I couldn't have said it any better" Tev said agreeing placing her hand on top of the Captain's.

"So we're going on another killing spree?" Alison Questioned "about fucking time whoa?" Adding her hand to the pile.

"well i'm with you guys till the end" Larnus said sticking his hand on top of the pile.

They all proceeded to stare at James. "so newbie are you in?"

James thought about it for a second. he might have not like being in a squad but he thought it could be worst.

"Fuck it" and James stuck his hand in the mix.

**A/N Okay guys i'm back i hoped you like it. Make sure to leave a review they help me greatly. Thanks and i love you all haha.**


	3. Touchdown

I attached my vindicator to my back and sat down in the shuttle. This shuttle was going to take us to the planet below so that we could respond to a silent colony. The shuttle was big enough to hold at least 10 people but there is only 6 of us if include the pilot. Then I noticed Amy walking up, geared up and ready to go. I guess we are about to make this 7 of us, pilot included.

Amy was about to step into the shuttle when I blocked her with my arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You know thought I see the world and find my inner peace." Amy said smiling, the sarcasm oozing from her words.

I did not find it funny. "You know it's too dangerous for you and plus this is a spectre mission." I said trying to convince her to leave.

"We're Marines. That's like our job description."

Amy then put her hands on her hips and took a majestic pose like a hero would take. You one that stares off into the distance, chest puffed out and looking like the ultimate badass. Amy began to speak her voice changed into something she thought was heroic.

"Welcome to the marines. Where we blow shit up without thinking and never ask questions. We eat only meat, fuck the vegetables. So saddle up because we're about to do something stupid but most of all dangerous." Amy ended her monologue.

"You done?"

"I think so."

I was about to tell she still couldn't come but Captain Carter interjected.

"She got orders straight from the admiral so we got no say. So sit down, strap in and….."

"_**SHUP UP"**_ everyone said in unison on the shuttle.

Amy and I sat down in the shuttle. She had a cheeky grin on her face. "Hey think about it James someone needs to keep you out of trouble." I shook my head as the door began to shut and sighed this is going to be a long mission."

We left the main ship and were on our way to the colony. I stared out the window and watched the red planet grow closer and closer.

"Hey Cap, I've been thinking…" Alison started

"Ah shit everyone duck and cover before her head explodes from over use" Tev said, making everyone die of laughter.

"Ha-ha." Alison fake laughed "but, no I've been thinking that you need a new slogan instead of 'Sit down, strap in and shut up.'" Amy said mimicking the captain.

"Yeah that would awesome" Larnus added in a cheerful tone

"See I'm not the only one but it has to be badass. Something right before we kill someone important. You know you can get the drop on someone and say something like 'gotta be asking yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' well, do ya, punk?' or 'Yippee ki yay, motherfucker.'"

"Hey you could even use this one if you fight a krogan 'you're one ugly motherfucker!' then blow him away." Larnus added.

"Hey yeah that's good but what about this one 'Hasta la vista, baby.'" Alison said in an Austrian accent.

"Ha-ha that's great but here another when you need to save a female hostage 'get away from her, bitch'"

This continued until we heard we only had 2 minutes until touchdown, which was about 20 minutes of hell. The shuttle landed and the doors opened and we filed out guns at the ready. We didn't know what to expect. All we know it was quiet.

"Lower you weapons!"

**A/N I know it's been awhile but here is another chapter I hoped you guys found it funny. Now next chapter is gonna start the action I think. Thanks for reading any questions just PM me. See ya. **


End file.
